Snape and Hermione A Love Story
by Hippie-dippy93
Summary: This story takes place after the war, Snape never died, and the three characters are back to redo their 7th year. It is a romance between Severus and Hermione. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter Related.

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stood up slowly from the library desk placing her Potions textbook and notepad into her black book bag, and carfully tucked her quill behind her left ear. Sighing, she pushed in the chair and began her journey back the the Gryffindor common room. Taking her time to oberserve the artwork along the castle walls, and waving to the polite paitings, she began to revisit her time in the library, going over the potions work she had done, in her head. She was quite confident that she had succsesfully completed Snapes second dreadful assignment for the week, but often liked to make sure. While drumming her fingers against the cold stone wall and thinking of this, she came to a sudden halt, as she had ramed into something hard ...

" , you would see fit to pay better attention while walking through the halls, especially this close to curfew." Professors Snapes voice helped her to snap back to reality.

"Im sorry professor, it wont happen again" said Hermione shyly, not wanting to start a row in the hallway with the Professor.

Although he was not her favourtie teacher, she had respect for all her superiors, and she had already received a detetion with him for that saturday due to a snarky comment made in class, she did not want to double it.

After a trying year previous, having survived the battle with the Dark Lord, he was pleased to have things back to normal, but without the weight of a war lingering over his shoulders, and no longer needing to protect 'The Boy Who Lived', he chose to let himself act free. He would not let up his hard exterior, but he would not be the angry twat he always was, his harsh responsiblites were no longer present. At this moment Severus to look at her carefully, examining her delicate face. She was odd, very bright, but very annoying, he had no time for someone who constantly felt the need to prove themselves. This however was the first time he was noticing Hermione Granger. Her soft pink lips, large brown eyes, that held so much knowledge behind them, but alot fear. She held herself, no longer a girl, but a young women... These kind of thoughts were not premitted to have of a student.

Catching himself staring for too long, Snape dissmised her at once,

"Very Well , be on your way, no lullygaging." And he left as quickly as he had shown up.

As strange as this was, Hermione felt no need to question it, and she too, quickly walked away making her way to the Gryffindor common room. When she reached her destination, she spotted Ron and Harry, sitting on the red velevet couch in front of the fire place, talking in quiet voices. When she sat down on the stool in front of them, she quickly realized they were talking about Lavender, Rons love intrest. Not caring much for the conversation, she took this opportunity to slam her book bag down hard on the floor. This grabbed their attention.

" Oi, whats got your knickers in a knot?" , Questioned an agitated looking Ron, clearly, their conversation was very important.

" Snape", Replied Hermione. " Ive just bumped into him in the hall", she continued, waiting for their reactions..

" Alright then..." answered Harry, " What did he do to you, not another detention? "

" No, he did nothing, he just let me go, all he said was to watch where I was going" She stated, in a hurried tone.

"Well, whats wrong with that? Thats brillant!" replied Ron.

" No no, dont you see Ron, This is very odd, He hasnt been the same since the War, I know we have all changed a bit, but not giving me a detention for walking around late at night? Thats absurd. "

" Hermione, you should be pleased he didnt give you a detention, you've already got one this saturday comming up!" exclaimed Harry, who clearly did not understand the problem.

" I know, I just find it very strange... I belive he is up to something", she replied thoughtfully.

" Stop worrying about Snape, we have no more issues with him remember, he did amazing things, I have the highest regard for him, infact while your in detention Saturday, tell him I said 'hello' alright?". Harry said all this as he stood up to stretch and let out a yawn, Ron was right behind, him. " We are going to sleep.. we have been up far to late, trying to figure out Rons...problem, we will see you at breakfast okay? "

"Alright, Fine" She said, grabbing her bag and heading for the stairs. " Is everything alright Ron? Between you and Lavender?"

" Ohh yeah.. Nothing I can't handle, G'night" He said sleeply, as they all headed to their seperate dorms.

Hermione let out a sigh as she lay down on her Gryffindor styled bed, she was beat from the days school work, not to mention annoyed with the boys for not being more intrested in her theory about Professor Snape.

She slowly stood up and made her way to the loo, when she arrived she stipped out of her school uniform and stepped into the luke warm shower to wash off the days events. As she began to wash the water over he skin, she began to think. She thought about Ron, and how horrible she had felt when she had to explain to him that she did not share his feeling towards her. He moved on of course, to the Lovely Lavender. She thought about her poor broken friend Harry, who was too happy for someone who had been through so much. And she began to think about herself. She was not unhappy, but she was missing something. She has changed since the War, she was more sure of herself, more willing to take on anything, no second thoughts. In fact, had anyone been watching the young witch in the shower, they would have notice the small but beautiful tattoo of a sparrow she had gotten just below her left breast. No one was ment to see it, but it symbolized something to her, it represented her time in the War, and the struggles she had to over come in order to be free. She ran her finger over the tattoo and looked down and smiled, it made her feel special, it was a nice little secret. When she finished up washing her skin, she started on her hair, using a rosemary scented shampoo. While she rubbed it in, she began to think, of how lovely it would be to have a strong man rub her scalp for her, how relaxing it would be, how soft Snapes hands would feel on her flesh... The thought of the Professor touching her in this way, surprised her, ' where did that come from?'.

Shortly after finishing up, she dried herself off and changed into her knee length cotton nighty. She carefully, braided her long brown hair down her back,' surely Snape would never even think of touching her that way, he wouldnt even think to look at her'. Hermione pushed all thoughts of Severus Snape in the back of her mind, and crawled into bed, pulling the soft duvet over her shoulders. Hermione, slowly fell into a restless sleep, filled with nightmares of her past.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saturday evening after dinner in the great hall, Hermione gathered her things and headed to the dungeons at a leisurly pace. She had no intention of being late, but was not overly enthusiastic about her detention with Snape. He had been acting extreamly odd since she had bumped into him two nights ago. When she reached his classroom door she heasitantly knocked

" Enter" A cold voice bellowed from behind the door. She did so, slowly. " Ahh , you will be grading the first years term papers, here is a copy of the answer sheet". He placed the papers on the desk and glided back to his potions table to continue working on something.

Hermione sat down and began going over the first year's assignments, occasionally looking up at the proffessor. It came to her attention that he was struggling with the potion, muttering to himself. She had finished grading and stood up to put them on his desk. She took a few steps to the left to get a better look at his potion and determine what he may be working on. She recognised it right away, it was Felix Felicis.

"Sir, it was my understanding that Liquid Luck took six months to brew?" She asked.

Snape looked taken back, obviosly unware that she had been watching him. He looked almost vicious, and very irritated. " Thank you for stating this obvious, I have been brewing for the appropraite lenngth of time." He continued to fiddle with ingredients.

" Then why hasnt it formed the gold color sir?" She was skating on thin ice she knew, but her natural curiosity got the better of her, it was a simple enough question she thought...

" Do not question me , I was under the assumption I was the Professor and you were the student. " He huffed, and began to pace back and fourth. " Although I am a highly skilled potions master, this is one I have not yet attempted, the ingredients are all correct im sure, just a slip of the mind, possibly to much of one thing. " This was the most polite he had ever spoken to her, and she was extreamly surprised. She had opend her mouth to say something when he began to speak again.

" However I do not owe you an explenation you half-wit. If you have finished grading you may go. " He slumped into his desk and began to rube his temples.

Ahh. There he is, she though, the arragont man she new.

"Very well Sir, I was merly going to offer my help. " She grabed her book bag and headed for the door, but she turned around quickly.

" Maybe you have forgotten Severus, but I am not a child, Ive been told I am intelligent, and I thought that was proven to you last year, when we both fought for the same team. It has never been my intention to annoy you with my questions, only to learn from you, beacuse you may not know, for you are to busy comming down on me to see, I have a high respect for you, and I know you are the best at what you do. I give you the benefit of the doubt every time I raise my hand, even though I know the outcome. I find it insulting that you cannont do the same for me... I understand you have a wall up agaisnt the world but please do not forget, that you are not the only one who came out of the war with barely their life"

At this she flashed the old scar that spelled MUDBLOOD across her right arm. He stared at her hard for a moment, a flash of ... compasion? in his eyes. She did not wait for a reply but stormed out of the room quickly. Severus was completly shocked.

Hermione flung he book bag down on the floor harshly.

" Everything alright Hermione?" Her roomate Lavender asked

" Just peachy". Hermione replied, underssing and putting on a long gray shirt and a pair of blue pajama pants.

She lay in bed unable to sleep until past 4 in the morning , and when she did sleep it was full of unwanted dreams.

When she awoke, she realized she was late for breakfast and quickly dressed and ran down to the great hall, walking through the doors, she noticed Snape look up and look back down quickly. This sent knots in her stomach. She could not beleive she had said all those things to him, what happend to keeping her emotions in check ? She sat down and helped herself to a bowl of oatmeal, not feeling very hungry suddenly.

" So how did detention go last night? Was it awful?" Ask Ron, who had just finished his 4th peice of bacon.

" It was fine, I graded papers for the first years" She replied quickly.

" What a git" He said looking at her

" Ron! how can you say that after all we have been through? Harry wouldnt be alive without him!" She was on edge this morning.

" Where does he get off giving YOU a detention? I mean does he even know what you did for him Hermione? He musn't" Ron looked flabergasted.

" No Ron I dont beleive he knows, and lets keep it that way. I dont need unwanted attention. I just wanted this year to go smoothly." She said, finsishing up her breakfast and taking a quick drink of pumpkin juice.

The conversation between the two Gryffindors made Severus ears perk up. What had she done for him? Surely nothing, she has been a nuciance. This is absurd, what was that dunderhead Weasley on about now. Of course he was unable to hear the rest, as the female Weasley had entered the group and the coversation ceased.

He slowly rose from the teachers table and left the Great Hall. He would speak with her this evening about all this.

Hermione sat on her bed writing out her homework for Charms class, when a large owl perched itself on her open window sill. She stood up and walked over to examine it. She had never seen this owl before, who did he belong to? She took the letter from its beak and patted him lightly on the head, "Thank you very much" . She opened the letter and was very surprised...

Dear Ms Granger ,

You and I have important matters to disscus. Be in my classroom at seven o'clock tonight.

I expect to see you there.

Severus Snape

This MUST be about what she had said last night... " Drat!" she thought. She quickly scribled a reply

Alright, seven o'clock then.

Hermione Granger

She folded it up and handed it to the dark owl. " Take this to Severus Please". He flew away gracefully, and suddenly the knots in her stomach began to grow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione found herself outside the potions master's door for the second time that weekend. She ddint even bother to knock, she just let herself in. Right away she spotted him at his desk writting something quickly with his quill.

"You wanted to speak with me Professor?" Hermione asked, as her eyes gazed over him.

"Sit" He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

She slowly sat down and stared at him with confusion. Something was very odd, Not just with him, but with her aswell. The feeling of lust she had for him had begun to creep back and she began to examine his face, although she once preceived him as greasey, she now looked at him and thought he was handsome

" I am going to get straight to the point. I over heard you and Weasley speakig this morning at breakfast..." He stared at her after stating this.

" Oh" was all she could muster up the courage to say.

" What is it that the baffoon beleives you have so nicely done for me , that you should be exempt from detentions?" He sarted at her with dark eyes, waiting for an answer.

Hermiones throat went dry. She did not want to have this conversation. She could feel her palms begin to sweat and she quickly brushed some hair back from behind her ear.

" Im not sure I know what your talking about professor" She said boldly.

Suddently he was up out of his seat and in front of her. His hands rested on the arms of her chair and he leaned forward. She noted that he smelt of amber, it was lovely. But this was not the time to be thinking about that.

" Dont play stupid with me girl. I do not apperciate being under the assumption that I owe someone a debt, and I demand you tell me what it is Ronald was speaking of!" He was very angry now, she could tell. She looked deep in his eyes for a moment, and for that moment she saw weakness. He was upset.

She took a deep breath and he backed up from her, realizing that, although he was pleased with the close proximity they shared, she may not be. ( But that was hardly the case.)

" I... well" She could hardly get the words out, she didnt imagine ever having to tell him this.

" Spit it out Girl!" He was getting impaitent. " Do you not pride yourself on being and insufferable know it all?" he crossed his arm over his chest.

She stood up, un able to take the tension anymore. He noted the sweat rolling down her cheek, and the heavy rise and fall of her chest.

" You must understand, that I do not feel that you owe me a single thing, I didnt even want to talk about this, I was not expecting it. I did what I felt was I saw what you did for Harry, I just couldnt leave you." she began to fiddle with her fingers and stared at the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

Seeing that he was about to hear what he was waiting for, he decided to act on the promise he had made himself, that he would apply atiny bit more compasion to his life. He did something he never thought he would do, he reached out and touched her. Softly, and breifly on the arm. This startled her, she quickly wiped a tear from her eye.

" Why dont you sit" He stated, pulling out a chair. She sat slowly and he sat across from her. He had not expected to hear anything important. He thought maybe she had picked up a paper he had dropped or saved Seamus from blowing up anything more and causing a mess in his classroom.

"Thank you professor, im sorry for crying". He wiped a tear again.

" Its fine. Go on, what is it that you have to tell me?" Gettng impaitent again he stood up and began to pace once more.

She was frustrated with his bouncing emotions, one moment he was being pleasent, the next he was snapping at her.

" I stopped the venom". She all but whispered.

He was sure he heard wrong, it was impossible.

" Repeat yourself and speak in a tone in which I can hear you." The blood had drained from his already pale face, he was beyond angry.

" I said that I drained the venom... from Nagini's Bite" It felt good to get it off her chest, but this was not something she had been prepared to talk about.

" I am very aware of from where the venom had come from you foolish women. What I find hard to beleive is that YOU are the one who stoped the venom from penetrating my heart!." He was yelling in her face now, and this caused her to jump out of the chair and back up towards the wall.

" How dare you! I would not lie about this! I stoped the venom, you wouldnt have made it to the hospital wing! I had to act fast, I couldnt watch you die. I just couldn't." She turned away from him. " It would have broken my heart, after all the noble things you had done. So I did the only thing I thought I could. I removed it the muggle way..." This caused her to blush. " you see, when the venom enters the blood stream it will kill you, but to be ingested into the stomach, it is harmless. I did the best that I could, I got most of it ,and we were able to move you to the Hospital wing to get the anti-venom without losing you." She looked up to see him staring at her, absolutley dumbfounded. It was a moment before he finally spoke.

" Are you implying that you... sucked the venom from my blood stream ... to save my life?" He asked, trying to clarify the situation.

" Yes" she hoarsley whisperd.

" Hermione" The sound of him speaking her first name had startled her.

She looked up into his eyes, and saw what she saw the day he had almost been lost. She saw emotion, she saw something in him she never had, love perhaps? It was something she thought about everyday, and everyday since then, seeing him in the hallways, in the great halls, made her heart skip a beat.

He acted before she could, in one long stride the gap between them was closed. His lips on hers in seconds. At first she was unable to respond, but then began to move with him, his kiss was soft and non threatning, it was gentle. She lifted a hand to his cheek, this seemed to grab his attention.

What was he doing? kissing a student. Why was he feeling this way. She cared about him? She saved his life?

He pulled away, and placed his forehead on hers and inhaled her sweet scent. Honeysuckle. She was wonderful.

" Thank you" He whispered. She looked into his eyes

" Your welcome" she said with a smile. She saw something in his eyes, what was he thinking? Regret? He began to pull away. Regret was written all over his face.

" You should go" He stated.

" What? why? shouldnt we talk ?" She was clearly confussed.

" There is nothing to talk about. I am forever greatfull Ms Granger, but that was a mistake, an act of are a student and I am a teacher, this should not have happend. "

He looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He of course didnt mean it, he wanted nothing more then to continue this. Yes he was greatfull. But that was not why he kissed her. He realized that in that moment, he loved her. He loved that she was a know it all, who stopped at nothing to prove herself. He loved that she had gone to great lengths to save his life. He loved her smile, and amber eyes. But this was wrong, it could never happend again. He had to distant himself. At that moment he steped back.

" You need to leave" It killed him to say.

" But Severus..." she began to tear up again

" No 'but's '. I need you to leave this instant. I do not want you comming back other than classes. , Now please leave." He continued to back up. The hurt in her eyes pained him.

" I dont understand" She shouted.

"Keep your voice down. Now leave!" He turned and began to walk to his personal chambers.

" Fine, if thats what you want."_ Of course its not. _He didnt turn back though.

Severus heard the door slam behind him. At that moment he turned around, and she was gone. He sat down and began to rub his temples... What had he done.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I Do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter :) , all that credit goes to J.K. Rowling _**

Chapter Four

The Next morning Hermione sat in the great hall sulking amongst her chatting friends. Luna was explaining to Ginny the theme for the next issue of her fathers magazine The Quibbler, and Ron and Harry were disscusing quiditch.

As she nibbled on a peice of toast with jam, and replayed the images of last night in her head. ' Why had he snapped so suddenly after kissing her?' She felt very distraught, and was unsure if she wanted to press the matter if he was not going too. It was obvious he had only kissed her, due to the fact that he was unsure what to do with his emotions. She assured herself that, she too would kiss someone hard if she found out they had saved her life. Suddenly making a decison. She jumped up from the breakfast table. Even though it was not ideal to her, she was going to tell Severus it was water under the bridge, he didnt need to worry about it, she wouldnt tell anyone.

" Where are you off to then?" asked Harry

" To Speak with professor Snape... I have a question about the homework" She nervously said as she avoided eye contact. She hated to lie.

" Alright then, dont forget you'd help me out with that homework tonight!" he replied.

Of course thats all he cared about. " Sure alright, see you later Harry." She rushed out of the hall.

When she arrived the door was open, obviously ready for the students to arrive. She had to make this quick, hoping to avoid all akwardness. She didnt want to make a fool of herself again. She saw him sitting at his desk writing, to get his attention she knocked. He looked up quickly, appearing unhappy to see the witch standing in his doorway.

Where had she come from? He had to admit, he was both pleased and terrifed to see Hermione. Had she come to give him a scolding? Lord knows he deserved it. She looked sad, and he knew it was his fault. His wall began to build around him, he could not let this woman in.

" What is it , classes are about to begin and YOU are not in my class until 1 pm"

She looked taken back, but spoke anyway.

" Im sorry, I just wanted to tell you that...Your right. Last night was a mistake. I understand that you were just welled up with emotion. I promise to never bring it up again, and I will not tell the Headmistress. I would not jeprodize your carreer with a silly mistake like a kiss" It was breaking her heart with every word she spoke. But she did not wan to upset him more than she already had.

" Very Well Ms. Granger, move along to you next class." He begin to write on his parchment again.

Hermione was stunned, that was it?

" Im not sure I understand ..." She mumbled

" What dont you understand ? " His black eyes boring into hers.

" Its just well..." She continued to act as baffled as she felt

" You just what? Thought that Id be on my knees, trying to convince you Ive changed my mind, that what I did was an act of, dare I say it... love? Your out of your mind , if you think that, infact your stupid. As you said, I was surprised to hear of your oh so heroic act .." He was standing up now looking smug.

Hermione face turned beat red and tears began to form in her eyes she was not expecting this reaction at all. " How dare you, who do you think you are!"

" NO, how dare you" he was now very close to her yelling. " You sturt about this school as though you own the place, you boast of your brains, and now you have decided that you , are worthy of deciding who lives and who dies, who is it that you think you are"

Where was all this comming from, why was he so angry suddenly, why was he yelling, she was the most confussed she had every been, at this point she no longer tryed to hold back tears. She said the only thing she could think of.

" So you expected me to just leave you there to die then? she yelled, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

" Yes I did" he bellowed.

Hermione stared at him stunned, opened mouth, completly unable to speak. Had he really just said this to her?

Severus stared at her, and registered shock and hurt across her face. He couldnt beleive he had just said that to her. He reacted quickly, reaching out to her...

" Hermione, please I..."

But she was already out the door and down the hall.

" I cant beleive Hermione missed class" Harry whispered to Ron

Severus had hoped to see the young witch in class and ask to speak with her after but she never showed, this worried him. However his ears perked at the conversation between the two boys. He continued to listen...

" I asked Ginny if she had seen her, and Ginny said she the last time she saw her was at breakfast." replied Ron.

" I hope she is alright. I dont think she has ever missed a class in her life" said Harry, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

This made Snapes heart sink.

" Five points from Gryffindor Potter" He sneered, throwing his pain someone elses way.

After she had a good cry and wiped her eyes in the bathroom, Hermione remained with Hagrid at his hut for the rest of the day. He was good not to report her and didnt ask many questions, so she helped him collect an odd breed of beatles from the forest. This kept her mind busy and off of Severus.

She made her way back to the castle and to the Gryffindor common room where all her friends were waiting.

" Hermione! where have you been" exclaimed Harry

" You had us worried sick!" stated Ron

" Something must have been important for you to miss class" said Ginny

" Yes well , I was helping Hagrid for the day, special oders" She said glumly, as she headed to the stairs.

" Are you serious? Why didnt we get that offer too? " bellowed the red-headed boy.

" The privleges of being Head Girl Ronald" she said nonchalontly.

" Well would you tell us next time instead of giving us all hard attacks" he said

" Sure sure, now may I head to sleep, Im very tired" she was getting annoyed.

The next day in potions class, Hermione kept her eyes down and did not go out of her way to answer questions. Severus eyed her carfully. She look tired and agaitated, and was clearly going out of her way to avoid eye contact. This agaitated him. The silly girl did not even stick around to hear him attempt an apology. Something he didnt do often. He would try one more time.

" Nice of you to join us today " he said bluntly, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

"Im sorry sir" she replied emotionless.

" here we go" Ron attempted to whisper into her ear, Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Five points from Gryffindor , and 20 points for missing class Ms. Granger, I also expect to see you here at 5 o'clock sharp for detention!" Snape yelled

" But sir!" she replied

" She was helping Hagrid!, headgirl duties" stated Ron, trying to defend her.

" She was, was she? " Snape said, eyeing Ron, " Untill this has been cleared with the Headmistress, I expected you hear tonight, no more back talk, Everyone, turn to page 653!" he quickly saunted back to his desk.

Hermione let her head fall in frustration. This was going to be a long night.

**There it is! Chapter five will be up shortly :) Thanks so much to all my reviews and everyone that has favourited/followed! I really apperciate it, I couldnt beleive how many people liked it.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
